vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lizzie Saltzman
Elizabeth "Lizzie" Saltzman is one of the twin daughters of Alaric Saltzman and Jo Laughlin, the other being Josie Saltzman. She was carried via surrogacy by Caroline Forbes. Her existence was revealed in Let Her Go by Kai, the babies' uncle. However, in I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime, Kai stabs Jo in the abdomen multiple times, killing her and supposedly killing the twins. In Best Served Cold, it was revealed that the Gemini Coven transferred the twins into Caroline's womb. Lizzie Saltzman is a member of the Saltzman Family and the Parker Family and a member of the Forbes Family, due to being Caroline's surrogate daughter. Early History Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Six In Let Her Go, while Jo was thinking she was sick from food poisoning it was revealed to her by her brother that she's pregnant after she gives him her power in order for him to survive the consequences of the merging ritual he performed with his brother, Luke, instead of Jo. In A Bird in a Gilded Cage, Jo and Alaric began to pick out names for the baby. In I Never Could Love Like That, Elena finds out about Jo's pregnancy when she tells her that Kai had been imprisoned in the 1903 prison world. In I'd Leave My Happy Home For You, Jo and Bonnie are attacked by Lily during Jo's bachelorette party. As she is about to feed on Jo, Lily hears the babies' heartbeats and tells her that she is expecting twins. Later, Jo tells Alaric that they will be having twins and that the Gemini Coven will want to get their hands on them to strip Kai of power by performing another twin merge. In I'm Thinking Of You All The While, Damon reveals that Jo is dead and believed the twins were also dead. Season Seven In Best Served Cold, it is revealed by Valerie Tulle that the twins actually survived Kai's attack on Jo, due to the fact that the Gemini Coven performed a spell to save the twins. It was also revealed that Caroline Forbes is currently pregnant with the twins. In Postcards from the Edge, it was revealed that she and her sister had siphoned bits of magic from Caroline's body for a long time, but as they grew in her womb, they siphoned out more and more magic, until Caroline began to desiccate. In This Woman's Work, Lizzie and her twin are born via c-section. Her father, Alaric allows her former surrogate mother, Caroline Forbes to hold her and her sister, first handing her Josie and informing Caroline of her name and namesake (their mother), then Lizzie who he informed Caroline was named after her mother Elizabeth. Lizzie and Josie are also seen with Caroline in the ending flash forward scene. In Moonlight on the Bayou, Alaric, the twins and Caroline head to Dallas as he wants to keep his promise to Jo. While at a diner, the twins begin to cry and Alaric leaves with Lizzie to change her diaper. In a flash-forward, Caroline is seen with the twins in New Orleans at St. James Infirmary looking for Klaus. The bartender tells Caroline that Klaus hasn't been seen or heard from in 3 years, which leaves Caroline puzzled. In Requiem for a Dream, Lizzie, along with her twin sister and their father, Alaric, call Caroline before they go to bed. Lizzie, along with her sister, appear to miss Caroline being she has been on the run with Stefan Salvatore trying to get away from Bonnie. Lizzie even voices that she misses her mother, Caroline, and Caroline tearfully responds that she misses Lizzie too. Before Lizzie, along with Josie, go to bed, they say their goodnight's to Caroline before Alaric takes the phone from them to talk to Caroline on his own, without the children listening. In Gods and Monsters, Lizzie, along with Josie, learn about their true siphoner-heritage and Alaric and Caroline ask Lizzie and Josie to open the Armory's doors for them, using their siphoning abilities to remove Bonnie's Sealing Spell. Lizzie, along with Josie, successfully open the Armory doors and Lizzie embraces Caroline triumphantly while Josie embraces their father, Alaric. Season Eight In Hello, Brother, Lizzie along with her sister Josie are seen video calling Alaric until he asked for Seline. Seline tells them to go put on their swimsuits while they chat. Later, the girls visit Caroline at work; Seline leaves to go have a salad for lunch and leaves the girls with Caroline. While she left, Caroline mentions that Seline probably loves kale which makes Lizzie ask her what's kale; Caroline responds with you don't wantto know. The video, that is given to her by Seline from Pete, that Caroline is attempting to watch gets to a certain point and the sound messes up to which Lizzie tells her mommy that it is too loud. Later that evening Virginia breaks into the house, attacks Seline and tries to kill the girls for opening the armory. Virginia stalks through the house where she comes to the girl's room. When inside, she hears laughing come from the closet and proceeds though before she is able to approach is knocked out by Caroline. Caroline checks the closet and finds the girls, Lizzie saying hi to her mommy, to which Caroline tells the girls don't move while she handles Virginia. In You Decided That I Was Worth Saving, Lizzie and Josie are first seen fighting over the tuning fork, to which Alaric tells Lizzie to put the fork down immediately; she tells her dad she had it first which prompts Alaric to yell at Lizzie to drop it. Lizzie drops the fork and she and Josie begin to scream over the vibrations the tuning fork makes. Alaric picks up the fork to stop the vibrations and proceeds to comfort his girls. In An Eternity of Misery, Lizzie and Josie are getting ready for bed. Lizzie asks Seline for a bedtime story, which Josie answers nothing sad. Seline then tells them the "The Legend of Arcadius". In Coming Home Was a Mistake, after news of Tyler's death, Seline takes Lizzie and Josie to the local carnival to take the girls off of Alaric's hands. At the carnival, they have fun playing games eventually win a goldfish, though find that it's dead. Seline explains to the girls that the deceased should be treated with dignity and takes them to a warehouse. There, she explains how special people, their souls are taken by Cade. She teaches the twins the Incendia spell and with that can show him what they've done as a tribute. The pile of wood then beings to be set ablaze. In Detoured On Some Random Backwoods Path to Hell, after Seline kidnapped her and Josie, Caroline and Alaric issue an Amber Alert. Seline takes the girls to a diner, where Sybil and Damon find them, and then to a motel, where she plans to offer them to Arcadius in exchange for and Sybil's freedom from being Arcadius' servants. Sparing the twins, Arcadius accepts Sybil's counteroffer of Damon and Stefan, to which Stefan agree to. He would then reunite Lizzie and Josie with Alaric and Caroline. In The Next Time I Hurt Somebody, It Could Be You, Lizzie and Josie visit Caroline for Christmas since they haven't seen her since Alaric took them away from Mystic Falls to a safer location. In The Lies Will Catch Up To You, Alaric returns to Mystic Falls along with the girls. He brings them to the Armory and they are seen coloring as Alaric calls Caroline. He wants to bring the girls over to Caroline's and admits that he is in need of good parenting advice. As he looks on, the girls are levitating crayons above their heads. Later that same night, Alaric arrives at Caroline's with Lizzie and Josie who are thrilled to see their mother; they embrace in hugs and she comments about how big they've grown. As the night progresses, Lizzie wants to use her sister's cup, the pink one, rather than her usual purple one. Caroline attempts to take the cup, though she grabs Caroline by the wrist and siphons her until she pulls away. She apologizes and tells Alaric that she didn't mean to do it. Josie, upset that her mommy was hurt, attempts to attack Lizzie with the Incendia spell and fails, without any magic, while Alaric and Caroline intervene grabbing the girls worried about their wild and troubling behavior. In It's Been a Hell of a Ride, Kai breaks free from the Armory's holding cell and hunts his nieces. Hiding underneath their bed, they call Alaric and he tells them to go hide in their special place if a "monster" was to attack. They follow their father's command and flee to safety. Alaric and Caroline later subdue Kai and, with Bonnie and her guidance, she and Josie create a new prison world, locking him away, ensuring their safety. In We're Planning a June Wedding, she and her sister are Stefan and Caroline's flower girls for their wedding, they are accompanied by Bonnie. During the reception later that night, she, Josie and Bonnie are trapped in Kelly Donovan's explosion of the Lockwood Mansion. However, with they are protected and Bonnie teaches them the necessary spell to redirect the fires away from the. Ultimately, they survive and Bonnie completely removes the residual fires from the building. In I Was Feeling Epic, Lizzie and Josie are led out of the charred building and Bonnie, reuniting them with Alaric and Caroline who are overwhelmed with joy at the sight of them. Eventually, Matt learns that they are still in danger from Katherine, who plans to destroy Mystic Falls with the Founder Bell and they gather their few possessions and leave, heading for the Armory. Some time later, after Mystic Falls is saved by Bonnie, they are seen playing at the Salvatore Boarding House where Alaric unpacks the Salvatore Boarding School sign, where they are planning to establish a school for supernatural children. Their mother's spirit, Jo, continues to watch over the twins and Alaric as they play. Powers and Abilities Lizzie is a siphoner, therefore she is born with the ability to channel the magic of other magical beings and objects to be able to successfully cast spells and perform different types of magic. While being inside Caroline's womb she was able to siphon her surrogate mother's vampirism along with her sister. To safe Caroline's life, Stefan asked the vampire-witch hybrid Valerie Tulle to create a talisman to protect Caroline from the twin's burgeoning powers; this effort failed as the twins siphoned all the magic that was imbued into the bracelet. In an effort to safe the life of their family and face the Armory Monster Lizzie siphoned Bonnie's powerful sealing spell along with her sister without any sign of exhaustion despite her young age and small stature. Lizzie appears to be well-versed in casting spells even without formal education as a young girl. In conjunction with her sister she was able to cast a powerful pyrokinesis spell to summon Cade. Out of all the spells she's cast up to this point two are to be deemed as very powerful. The first one involved the creation of a Prison World and the banishment of her uncle Kai with the help of her sister under the tutelage of a Bennett witch (Bonnie). The second one (a Fire Manipulation Spell) was also performed with the help of her sister while channeling Bonnie's magic. Being one of the only two known remaining siphoners in the world Lizzie could be turned into a vampire-witch hybrid if needs be. Weaknesses Lizzie has the typical weaknesses of a siphoner. Relationships *Alaric, Caroline, Josie and Lizzie (Family) *Lizzie and Hope (Classmates) Appearances The Vampire Diaries Season Six *''Let Her Go'' (Mentioned) *''A Bird in a Gilded Cage'' (Mentioned) *''I Never Could Love Like That'' (Mentioned) *''Because'' (Mentioned) *''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You'' (Ultrasound and mentioned) *''I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime'' (Mentioned) *''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'' (Mentioned) Season Seven *''I Carry Your Heart With Me'' (Seen in the flashforward) *''Best Served Cold'' (Mentioned) *''Mommie Dearest'' (Ultrasound and mentioned) *''Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me'' (Mentioned) *''Cold as Ice'' (Mentioned) *''Things We Lost in the Fire'' (Mentioned) *''Postcards from the Edge'' (Mentioned) *''This Woman's Work'' (First Present Day Appearance/Birth/Flashforward) *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' (Baby/Flash-foward) *''I Would for You'' (Archive footage/Baby) *''Days of Future Past'' (Mentioned) *''I Went to the Woods'' (Mentioned) *''One Way or Another'' (Mentioned) *''Somebody That I Used to Know'' (Voice) *''Kill 'Em All'' (Mentioned) *''Requiem for a Dream'' *''Gods and Monsters'' Season Eight *''Hello, Brother'' *''Today Will Be Different'' (Voice) *''You Decided That I Was Worth Saving'' *''An Eternity of Misery'' *''Coming Home Was a Mistake'' *''Detoured On Some Random Backwoods Path to Hell'' *''The Next Time I Hurt Somebody, It Could Be You'' *''We Have History Together'' (Mentioned) *''The Lies Will Catch Up To You'' *''It's Been a Hell of a Ride'' *''We're Planning a June Wedding'' *''I Was Feeling Epic'' The Originals Season Five *''Where You Left Your Heart'' (Indirectly Mentioned) *''One Wrong Turn On Bourbon'' (Mentioned) *''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' (Indirectly Mentioned) *''God's Gonna Trouble the Water'' (Indirectly Mentioned) Name *The name Elizabeth is a Greek baby name. In Greek the meaning of the name Elizabeth is: From the Hebrew Elisheba, meaning either oath of God, or God is satisfaction. www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/elizabeth *'Saltzman' is an Ashkenazic Jewish occupational name for a producer or seller of salt, from German Salz "salt" + Mann "man". Altered spelling of German Salzmann. Trivia *In I'd Leave My Happy Home For You, it is revealed by Lillian Salvatore that Jo was expecting twins. *Since they are twins, they would be next in line to lead the Gemini Coven. However, there is no more Gemini Coven so they will not have to merge. *If the Gemini Coven found out about the twins then they would have tried to take them from Jo and Alaric in order to strip Kai of his power as leader of the coven. **However since their Siphoner status was revealed The Gemini Coven would wait for another set of twins to lead them because of their own prejudice against Siphoners. *It was believed that the twins were dead due to Jo's death, however, they managed to survive after the Gemini Coven performed a spell to preserve them. *Along with Elena, Lizzie and Josie are the only characters known to have two different mothers for any reason. * She and her twin sister, Josie, are the first babies that are known to have been carried by a vampire. * She and her sister were the third on-screen birth after Nadia's birth in Katerina (flashback) and Hope's birth in From a Cradle to a Grave. ** However, she and Josie were the first to be born via C-section. * Lizzie is named after Caroline Forbes' mother, Elizabeth Forbes. * Lizzie and Josie are fraternal twins. * She (and Josie) had a psychic link to Seline, although it was later removed by the latter. * She was originally named Jenny https://www.instagram.com/p/BSl6596ljhJ/ Gallery |-|Season Seven= 7X04-2.jpg 7X04-4-Alaric.jpg 7X07-135-Twins.jpg TVD713-Lizzie_nb.jpg 713-129-Josie-Lizzie.jpg 714-001-Caroline-Josie-Lizzie.jpg 714-002-Caroline-Josie-Lizzie.jpg 714-003-Josie-Lizzie.jpg 714-004-Caroline-Josie-Lizzie.jpg 714-036-Caroline-Alaric-Josie-Lizzie.jpg 714-071-Caroline-Alaric-Josie-Lizzie.jpg 715-099-Caroline-Josie-Lizzie.jpg 719-032-Josie-Lizzie.png 721-113~Josie-Lizzie.png 722-016-Josie-Lizzie.png 722-017-Josie-Lizzie.png 722-051-Caroline-Alaric-Josie-Lizzie.png 722-053-Josie-Lizzie.png 722-055-Josie-Lizzie.png 722-Lizzie-Josie.jpg 722-Lizzie-Josie1.jpg 722-Lizzie-Josie2.jpg 722-Lizzie-Josie4.jpg |-|Season Eight= 801-016-Seline-Josie-Lizzie.png 801-034-Caroline-Josie-Lizzie.png 801-036-Caroline-Josie-Lizzie.png 801-037-Lizzie.png 801-040-Josie-Lizzie.png 801-054~Caroline-Josie-Lizzie.png 803-049-Josie-Lizzie.png 803-050-Alaric-Josie-Lizzie.png 804-090-Lizzie.png 805-005-Alaric-Josie-Lizzie.png 805-014-Seline-Josie-Lizzie.png 805-056-Seline-Josie-Lizzie.png 805-058~Seline-Josie-Lizzie.png 805-076~Seline-Josie-Lizzie.png 805-078-Josie-Lizzie.png 805-080-Seline-Josie-Lizzie.png 806-005-Jossie-Lizzie.png 806-016--Jossie-Lizzie.png 806-034~Jossie-Lizzie.png 806-064-Damon-Sybil-Seline-Jossie-Lizzie.png 806-070-Jossie-Lizzie~Cade.png 806-077-Stefan-Jossie-Lizzie.png 806-078-Caroline-Alaric-Jossie-Lizzie.png 806-086~Caroline~Alaric-Jossie-Lizzie.png 807-005~Caroline-Josie-Lizzie.png 807-007~Stefan-Josie-Lizzie.png 807-033-Josie-Lizzie.png 807-121-Josie-Lizzie.png 813-039~Alaric~Josie~Lizzie-The_Armory.png 813-114~Caroline~Alaric~Josie~Lizzie-Forbes_House.png 813-115~Caroline-Alaric-Josie-Lizzie.png 813-116~Josie-Lizzie.png 814-016~Caroline-Josie-Lizzie.png 814-019~Caroline-Josie-Lizzie.png 814-020-Caroline~Josie~Lizzie.png 814-055~Caroline-Josie-Lizzie.png 814-056~Caroline-Josie-Lizzie.png 814-058~Caroline-Josie-Lizzie.png 814-068~Alaric-Josie-Lizzie.png 815-062~Caroline-Lizzie-Josie.png 815-063-Caroline~Alaric~Lizzie-Josie.png 815-067~Caroline~Alaric~Lizzie~Josie-Lockwood_Mansion.png 815-068-Lizzie-Josie.png 815-084~Caroline-Lizzie-Josie.png 815-089~Bonnie-Caroline-Lizzie-Josie.png 815-111-Lizzie-Josie-Wedding.png 815-125-Lizzie-Josie-Wedding.png 815-141-Bonnie-Lizzie-Josie.png 815-146-Lizzie.png 815-147-Bonnie-Lizzie-Josie.png 816-050~Bonnie~Alaric-Josie-Lizzie.png 816-051~Bonnie~Alaric~Josie~Lizzie-The_Armory.png 816-060~Bonnie~Josie-Lizzie.png 816-061~Bonnie~Caroline~Alaric~Josie~Lizzie-The_Armory.png 816-087-Caroline-Alaric~Josie~Lizzie.png 816-170-Josie-Lizzie.png 816-171~Alaric~Josie~Lizzie-Boarding_House.png References See also Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Saltzman Family Category:Parker Family Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Gemini Coven Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Six Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Seven Characters Category:Siphoners Category:Recurring Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Eight Characters Category:The Originals Season Five Characters Category:Legacies Characters